Jealousy Works in Many Ways
by Jewleighuh
Summary: A look into what Drew thinks of Alli. Clare and Drew's plan has gone out of proportion. Drama and violent insues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is just a little one-shot about a fantasy couple, ClarexDrew. **

**What the hell would that be? Clew? Dare? Haha, Dare sounds funny.**

**Drare? Claw? **

**What do guys think it should be? **

**I'm having some, **_**minor,**_** writers block. So, I'm trying to write little one-shots before trying to update my chapter story. **

**Yes, I know. I'm a procrastinator. **

"I totally messed up. She hates me." He stated.

I was only half-listening to Drew, but I was listening nonetheless. I felt his pain, he was hurting inside. He knew he was at fault here, and he was determined to fix it.

Though, whining about it never solved anything.

"Have you tried talking to her?" I asked him. He was so oblivious to the fact that an apology was needed, and he would have to prove himself worthy of her presence.

He looked up at me from across the picnic table. He kept his head low, and peered through his eye-lashes. His blue eyes pierced me, sending his aching through the connection.

"I've tried, many times." He sighed. "She won't speak to me, look at me, even an acknowledge me. I screwed up." I looked back down at the table, and moaned. He ran his hand through his brown hair, trying to dim his stress-level.

"You're sorry, right?" He nodded, and I continued. "Then tell her that! You need to let her know you're sorry, too." I gave him a faint smile, and he returned it.

"But how?" He questioned. I looked at him, trying to find the right words for the answer.

"Well, Alli likes big things; her standard is set higher than others. She's something to fight for." I tried explaining to him.

He stared off into space, and a smile crept onto his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but I interjected his thought process, "That doesn't mean constructing a cheer on how good _you_ are. She needs to know why she's different, why she's 'the one'."

He quickly shut his mouth, and I smirked at his reaction. It was a good try.

He looked up at me, a plan creeping into his brain. He began to speak very slowly, "Is jealousy an option?" I scoffed. Alli was my friend; I wasn't going to treat her like that. She had already found out about Bianca, putting another girl into the situation was completely out of the question.

"Really? You think that that's a good idea?" I posed, slightly annoyed. I now saw why it took so long for them to announce their relationship.

"Yeah! I mean, you're her friend. And if you're seen with me, she'll realize how much she misses me. It'll totally work!" I could tell he was proud of himself.

I smacked my four-head with my palm, and groaned. It was like trying to teach 1st graders algebra.

"Clare!" He pleaded. I shut my eyes, trying to calm myself. The last thing Drew needed was someone rambling on about how absurd he was.

I huffed, "It's _not_ a good idea. In fact it's a terrible one." He leaned back, crossed his arms, and made a "pssh" sound full of disbelief. I couldn't help but laugh at him and his actions.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked me. I didn't really know what lead him to that idea.

"No, no not really." I told him, getting even more irritated with this boy.

He looked away, defeated. That is until his faced lit up again. He was beaming.

"So, you'll do it?" He inched forward, anxiously.

I managed to heave a sigh before speaking again, "You're sure it will work?"

He grinned wider, his eyes twinkled. "One-hundred percent, positive." He retorted.

I rolled my eyes. I knew this had no chance on making them actually get back together.

"Yes" I smiled, hesitantly, "I'll do it."

He was ecstatic. He gave a small squeak, and began biting on his knuckles, grinning like a manic. I smiled, and started shaking my head.

This was so ridiculous. I've become slightly…attracted to Drew after he decided to come to me for advice, but I would never put Alli through that. I guess his little 'plan' wasn't any different, though.

And I had Eli, right? That's all I needed, right?

I had been telling myself that, but everyday it seems more and more unbelievable.

**A/N: So, REVIEW? (:**

**And I was thinking, maybe this should be a chapter story, and not just a one-shot. What do you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I honestly didn't think you guys would like this story so much, but boy, was I wrong! **

**I guess I'll make another chapter, just so I don't get harassed. Okay…well….enjoy?**

"Excuse me?" Eli asked, infuriated. His emerald eyes pierced me, leaving me feeling ghastly. Telling him about mine and Drew's little 'fling' went a lot less smooth then I thought.

"Eli, please. He needs help, and I'm not just going to stand by." He hadn't responded, and my confidence lowered. "It will only be for a little while." I tried compromising.

His gaze turned downward, and he heaved a sigh. "It won't mean anything, right?" He asked, much softer then before. I smiled, relief washing over me.

"Of course not." I replied. That statement was only half-true, though.

A smirk spread across his face, and he asked, "Walk you to class?" His eyebrows rose slightly, waiting for my answer.

I immediately felt guilty. "Actually, I was going to meet Drew after I told you…" I spoke slowly, trailing off at the end. I could see the disappointment start to fill the air he was breathing, but he quickly changed his emotion.

"Maybe another time." He smiled, and walked past me before I had the chance to reply.

Great. This was going just _great._

I heard the warning bell ring, and Drew appeared down the hallway. He sauntered up to me, and whispered, "Are you ready, _girlfriend_?"

I sighed, "Yes" He smiled and wrapped his one arm around my shoulders, and I placed my left arm around his waist. Then I added, "_Boyfriend."_

We walked into English, and I had a seat for saved for me Alli patted the desk next to her, and smiled. Her eyes rocketed between me and Drew, her expression sinking. **[A/N: I know that they don't have English together, and I know Alli isn't in this class either. But can we all use our imaginations and pretend?] **

Drew positioned his hand on the small of my back, leading me to the opposite side of the room. I settled down next to Drew, and tried focusing on the board.

I could only imagine the ideas popping into Alli's head. Honestly, this plan had no intentions of working, but I was on the inside now, with no point of return. I smacked myself internally, regretting this decision more and more each second.

I peered over at Drew, who was intently working on his homework. His brows were furrowed, eyes squinted. He sighed, and looked straight ahead.

"Staring is rude." He whispered, not meeting my gaze. I looked away, and felt heat rising to my cheeks.

I heard a muffled laugh escape his lips, and he went back to his work.

The bell rang in my ears, commanding me to head to my next class. Drew stood up and patiently waited for me to pack my books. I tried slinging my bag around my shoulders, until Drew's hand stopped me and offered to take it. I smiled at him, and looked into his eyes.

I began to realize what Alli had seen in Drew. He was practically prefect. He had beautiful blue eyes, and dark brown hair, spiked. His skin was flawless, and made his bright smile shine even whiter.

He threw his right hand to the side, and I accepted. Our fingers intertwined, and we began walking through the doorway. On the other side, two figures stood waiting for us to enter the hallway. We both hesitated, and ducked our heads before passing them. We sped up just as we exceeded Alli and Eli, hoping they weren't staring after us. We turned the corner, and arrived at Drew's locker.

He opened it, and starting speaking while placing books in and out, "Well, that wasn't awkward." I laughed at his sarcasm, and he shot me a quick glance.

"It could've been worse. They could have tried talking to us." I replied. I was only half-kidding at this point.

The warning bell sounded, signaling me I had only a minute to get to my next class. I shot him a quick 'bye' and began strolling away.

A hand wrapped around wrist a spun me back around.

"Clare. We have to at least act like we like each other." Drew stated, and smirked. I giggled, nervously.

Just then, Alli walked by us, staring. I stepped closer for a hug, but Drew tugged on my wrist and brought me into a kiss. I was surprised at first, but later melted into it, our lips moving in sync. The kiss lasted long enough, but still seemed way to short. I opened my mouth to speak, still stunned by the previous motion, but he interrupted my thought process.

"Well, better get to class." He walked passed me, trying to escape. He patted my back and left me standing in the hall.

I gaped across the hall at Media Immersion and noticed Alli's eyes piercing me from the open door. Her expression was hard to explain; but knowing what she thinking isn't. I suddenly felt remorse.

I sighed, and started walking toward the class, preparing myself for confrontation.

**A/N: Mmmk, guys. This is a little short, and I'm sorry. **

**So, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Mmmk, guys. Here's chapter 3! Please enjoy!**

I stepped into Media Immersion and took my usual seat next to Alli.

"Hi, Alli." I said, while logging onto my computer. I tried to not sound like anything had just happened between me and Drew, but my voice rose about two octaves.

She didn't respond, and that was expected. I sighed, but continued speaking, "Listen, Alli. I know I have a lot of explaining to do but-"

She interjected me, "Clare." She took a breathe at my name. "Why are you with him?" She sounded calm, completely serene.

I stared at the computer screen in front of me, using it as my excuse for not replying. I began typing random words, scattering my brain for the right words.

"Well, after the situation with you and him, he started coming to me for advice." I spoke slowly, and shrugged my shoulders. "It just kinda….happened."

I stole a glance at Alli trying to read her expression. She was mindlessly looking at her computer, pretending to be absorbed into her work. Alli seemed normal on the outside, but you could only guess to what she was thinking on the inside.

"You realize what you've gotten yourself into, right?" She asked, a little more infuriated then before. She talked to me like I was becoming insane.

I turned to face her, only to see her facing the other way, not meeting my gaze.

"Alli, please." I pleaded, "We like each other. There's nothing you can do to stop it." I told her, with the same emotion she used. I don't know what I have to be mad about, though.

She huffed, "Why would you do this to me?" I opened my mouth to respond, but she beat me to the punch. "It's not something friends usually do." That stung a little, but I didn't let it break my composure.

"Alli, stop it. Now you're just acting childish." I told, annoyed and frustrated.

She scoffed, un-amused by my previous comment. She turned to face me, and crossed her arms around her chest. "What if _you_ saw me and Eli sucking faces in the hall?" She stared me down, making me flinch.

I hesitated before answering, "Well," I swallowed. "That's different."  
"How?" She asked hysterically. Her brows furrowed, and I knew she wasn't pleased with me.

I didn't respond. I tried challenging her in a staring contest, but her eyes pierced me. I couldn't hold my own, and looked away, defeated.

I heard her give a menacing giggle, "That's what I thought." She told me victoriously, as the bell rang. We both turned toward the front of the class, waiting for our instructions from Mrs. Oh.

Even though our conversation ended, I knew Alli well enough to know she was still thinking. Alli isn't one to settle over something like this, she needs, _craves_, revenge. I played the conversation over in my head, trying to decide if I should give her space, or if I was forgiven.

That's when it clicked.

Alli was going to use Eli to get back at me.

I could already hear the gears in her head turning. I still had to think positive, though. Maybe Alli would just turn the other cheek.

I hardly doubt that.

The final bell rang, and I waited by Drew's locker to inform him on me and Alli's confrontation. I was deep in thought when a finger tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see two beautiful blue eyes staring at me.

"Hi, Drew." I said faintly, almost nervously.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked, referring the Media Immersion, and the look on my face.

"Well, I told her." I paused, trying to decide what to say, "And it went."

He raised his eyebrows, deciphering my words.

"Does that mean she's okay with it?" He questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure. But I _am_ sure she's going to use Eli to get back at me." I looked down, and looked back up at him, afraid of his answer.

He smiled, and shook his head laughing.

"What?" I became a little annoyed.

"Well, that means she's jealous!" He yelled, happily. He raised his hand for a high-five. I rested most of my weight on one leg, and crossed my arms.

His expression fell, along with his hand.

"That's good, Clare." He paused, reading my facial expression. "Right?"

I sighed, this boy was making me sea-sick.

"No, she's going to use _Eli_, Drew. I actually like him." I spoke sarcastically.

"Oh." Is all he could say.

He turned to his locker, and twisted in his combination. He took books in and out of his locker while I waited patiently.

He slammed his locker shut, and held out his hand.

We intertwined our fingers, and began strolling down the hall.

I saw Eli and Alli talking to each other at the opposite end. Eli shot a glance at me, indicating they were speaking about me.

I sighed, and tried to pretend I didn't notice.

"We'll just have to fight fire with fire." Drew whispered in my ear. I peered up at him, and a smirk lay upon his face.

**A/N: Okay, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. But, I do get a lot of the 'Story Alert' subscription, so I think my story is still good.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I got a lot of reviews on the last one! Thanks guys (:**

**So, Drew's gonna fight fire with fire, ehh? Interesting….**

"Drew!" I whined, "This isn't going to work. I mean, Eli already knows about our 'situation'. He would _never_ let Alli try something on him." I tried convincing him.

Drew peered over at me with a disapproving look. We had spent most of our free-period sitting by lockers, arguing over our next move.

"Clare, I'm a guy." He emphasized each word as he spoke. "Eli, is a guy. Guy's have one-track minds. And all a guy thinks about is girls, and what they have to offer."

I was weighing my options. Leaning towards Drew's more then less.

I sighed in defeat, "You're sure?" He nodded. "Completely postitive?"

"Yes, Clare, yes!" He exclaimed, annoyed with me and my lack-of-confidence.

We spent the rest of the period discussing battle strategies and rehearsing to a perfection.

I took my seat at lunch in the far corner, to get a look of the entire room. I felt a presence before me, and turned to see Drew sitting in the spot next to me.

"Ready?" He asked me, and suppressed a sigh.

I nodded in return, and he smiled. His eyes shifted slightly to the left of me, along with a crest-fallen expression.

His elbow nudged me, and I followed his gaze's pathway. I saw Eli and Alli walking into the cafeteria, laughing about who know what.

"Pretend like they _aren't_ faking." Drew whispered into my ear. I giggled at his comment, but straightened out my composure as they grew closer.

I wrapped a fraud smile on my face, and raised my hand, waving it frantically. "Alli! Eli! Over here!" I was practically jumping up and down, acting excited to see them.

They shot each other a quick glance, and proceeded to walk over, cautiously.

Drew and I sat, hand in hand, smiling as the two sat down, probably scared by our happiness.

Alli eased into comfort, playing into our plan, "Me and Eli here," she smiled, and ruffed his hair up, "Were just talking about going to see a movie."

"The Last Exorcism nonetheless." Eli added, ringing his arm around her shoulder.

Wow, I really hoped mine and Drew's acting was a tad better.

Alli pointed her finger up, pretending to have thought of something ideal. "Idea! We should double!"

I scoffed, and her expression 'fell.'

"What's wrong Clare-bear?" Her tone made me cringe, and fill with anger. I could tell she was playing me, and she could tell I hated every moment of it.

I raised my eyebrows, feeling slightly offended.

"I recall you telling me he was doomed to die alone, unless guy-liner counts." I retorted, still trying to sound sweet.

She hesitated, but kept her smug expression plastered on her face.

Drew broke the silence, "Yeah, that'd be great. Tonight?" If I ever had to do this again, I'd want to do it with Drew. He seemed so…people smart.

"That'd be great." Eli spoke.

The bell sounded in my ears, indicating it was time to head to our next class. We all stood up and began walking in pairs to opposite ends of the hall.

I escaped Drew's presence, and moved to my locker to gather my books. I decided to wait in the nearest classroom, to confront a certain person.

I saw a dark figure pass by, and I reached my hand out and grab his leather jacket. He made a muffled yelp, and stumbled into room.

He looked at me, brows furrowed, fury in his eyes, "The hell, Clare?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, almost pleaded. It didn't take a genius to know what I speaking of.

"Alli was right, it _does_ bother you." He spoke sarcastically, and I flinched.

"Of course it does, Eli! Why wouldn't it?" I whispered, frustrated.

"You have Drew." He mumbled, barely audible. His gaze turned away, either because of anger or remorse.

"Stop it. You know it's fake." I spat, laughing hysterically.

"Really, Clare? I hardly doubt that." I'd never seen this side of Eli before, and it honestly frightened me.

"Why do you like Alli so much, anyway?" He didn't respond, and I scoffed. "Exactly, you're in the same boat I am, so stop." I added, searching his face for a reaction.

The warning bell rang, we only had one minute to get to our class. Eli turned to face me, evil lurking all around him.

He looked down, a menacing smile on his face, "Let's just say, Alli Bhandari has more to offer then _St._ Clare." With that, he strolled out the door and down the hall, one hand in his back pocket.

I swallowed, and thought about his last words. The thought of Eli and Alli together was wrong, and tasted bitter on my tongue.

This wasn't just a battle, this was _war. _

**A/N: Okay, sorry if this chapter got a little weird. I got stuck, and thought '**_**What would Clare Edwards do?' **_

**Mmmk, so review? Yes? Are you sure? Okay! Hurry up and go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys, it's been, like, 2 weeks since I last updated this story! School has been difficult, so I'm not on much. Enjoy (:**

**;;**

"No, no, no no!" He slammed his fist into the nearest locker, and proceeded to run it through his hair. "This can't be happening." He nearly whispered. I could hear the pain in his voice, and I felt it too. This had become completely out of proportion. It needed to end, _now._

"I know, I know. It looks bad, but it's fixable, right?" I asked, hope laced through my words. I gave a faint smile, but we both know I didn't mean it.

"No." His voice cracked, and he gazed up at me. His blue eyes bored into mine, pleading. I knew Drew hadn't wanted to go this far, and at the moment, he was stuck in his own trap. I couldn't let him stay there and starve.

I had to help.

He started shaking his head, laughing bluntly, "I'm such an idiot!" He drove his hands into the locker again, harder. I jumped, and watch as he slid to the floor. I furrowed my eyebrows, and gaped at him with concern.

"Drew, stop it." I laughed inwardly. Lately, all I've wanted is for everyone to stop. "You're better then that and you know it. Sitting around, moping won't solve anything." I reasoned, my voice soothing.

He heaved a sigh, "You're right." He looked down, and spoke softly. "What do we do now?"

His words tore me apart. I honestly had no idea. My expression fell, and I stared at him for what felt like hours. He finally looked back up at me, curious from his unanswered question. I shifted my eyes away. His eyes cut through me like a knife.

"I…." A sigh broke through my lips. "I don't know." I murmured, feeling remorse.

I gazed back at him, and scanned through our situation. I started giggling, my tears swelling up. I must have looked ridiculous.

Drew raised his eyebrows, officially confused. He stood up, and ran the short distance to my side, concerning. "Clare…" He breathed.

"Look at us Drew!" I lightly tapped his shoulder. "I mean, we're two sad-stories sitting in an empty hallway. How low can you get?" I beamed at him, and rubbed his arm for comfort. He smiled back, seeing the way I did.

"I guess we are pretty low." He agreed.

"Let's go." I told him, and reached my arm out. We linked together, and began walking down and out the door.

We decided to head to 'the Dot' and I ordered a warm, _wonderful_, cup of coffee. I took a quick sip, and placed my elbows on the table, resting my head in my hands. Drew set his drink down, and copied my action. I snickered slightly at his sarcasm.

"Clare." I became immediately alert, but relaxed at the softness of his voice.

"Yes, Drew?" I asked, waiting.

"Has anyone told you that you have very pretty eyes?" He talked so…so casually, care-free. I had tried forgetting about _him_. It had worked.

Until now.

"Well, yes." I took sipping my cup as an excuse to move away from his blue eyes. Those little spheres had soon become to death of me.

"Oh." He said. I hadn't realized it was compliment, until I gave him a subconsciously rude answer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I apologized.

"I know." He set off a smirk. We laughed together, then stopped. I was trying to hard to be happy. It was more painful then being sad.

"Drew…" I trailed off until I had his attention. He only sighed.

"I know, we _have_ to do something. How were we supposed to know Alli and Eli decided to hook up?" I cocked my head to the side, finally catching on. "What is it, Edwards?" He asked, noticing my expression.

"Alli knows how much I like Eli, she wouldn't do anything with him. Even for everything in the world." He nodded. I started up again. "We, also, saw them talking, and look our way." His brows furrowed. I could tell he was completely oblivious.

"Yeah, they were talking about us." He thought out loud. I smiled.

"Exactly!" He started at me, empty-minded, and blinked. I heaved a sigh. "Don't you get it?" I squealed, happily. "It was apart of _their_ plan."

His eyes widened, but he quickly straightened out his composure. He slumped back into is chair, finally relaxing. I realized he must have been thinking about it the whole time.

"Of course! I mean, Alli would never do that!" I'd never seen someone more cheerful.

"Now, more importantly, how do we get back at them?" I knew, I _felt_, it was wrong. We'd already messed up with a supposed 'plan', a new one would never work. But it felt satisfying. My lips twitched upward.

"Well, instead of fighting fire with fire. Let's talk….'water'." I grinned evilly, the plan sinking in.

"Excuse me?" Drew was confused, once again.

"We could act like it actually hurt us. You know, dribbling up field, but then making a move the last second. Playing innocent. Playing…._dumb._" I used my hands while speaking, trying to explain further. His eyes danced with amusement, and his face it up with excitement. He nodded, and I laid back into my chair, pleased.

"Oh, but Drew." I smiled wider. "Let's not let them take control of the conversation, 'kay?" I asked, referring to lunch.

"The balls on our side now." Victory was upon us. They were going to get, what they deserved. I couldn't help but feel complete.

It took so long for me and Eli's relationship for start on the right track. I should have felt bad, remorse. But I didn't.

Yes, this war was pointless. And yes, we were acting naïve. But I was forced to move forward, to not stop. Even if I could, though, I wouldn't.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I answered, felling confident.

From the outside, people would look at us, and think we're madly in love. But from the inside, we're two very broken people, madly in love with someone else. At least, I thought so.

;;;;;

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Do you like? Hope so. **

**REVIEW AND HAVE A NICE….night?**


End file.
